Rewritten
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: The Battle of Canary Wharf is approaching. Rose and the Doctor had been in the Parallel World once…So if she stayed that would mean she'd get pulled in…and he was going to send her away. But why? Didn't he need her with him? Time can be Rewritten can't it?


Rose looked at her hand as she saw the void stuff on her hand. She and the Doctor had been in that Parallel World once…So if she stayed that would mean she'd get pulled in…and he was going to send her away. But why? Didn't he need her with him? She needed him…her Doctor…

As she was talking to her mother, she felt something go around her neck…and the next thing she knew, she was in the parallel world….Her father and mother were arguing about something, and Rose sighed and muttered under her breath. "Oh no you don't….Your not getting rid of me that easily." She closed her eyes and slammed the button, sending her back…Only to find the room empty…Empty?

"Doctor?!" Rose called out to the empty room looking for him…Where was he?

All that was left was to sneak his way to the energy room and wait for the right moment. Having worked for Torchwood the last few years, it wasn't difficult for him to avoid their security until the proper moment. Finally, he saw his chance and he stepped out, running towards Rose in the a familiar old brown suit and tie. "W-why are you back?" He asked in feigned shock as he grabbed her hand. "Nevermind that, we have to get back to the Tardis. You can explain later."

Rose looked at him with a confusion on her face, as he pulled her away and looked at him. Was he serious? Didn't he know that the Daleks and the cybermen were coming? Rose looked at him and took her hand back. "Doctor, what about the Daleks and the cybermen?!"

"What about _you_ getting somewhere safe?" he huffed, grabbing her hand again and tugging for her to start running. "I told you, I'm going to open the void, but it'll suck us in too. That's why I have to bring the Tardis here, so we have a safe place to go once it's open. Now come on, we have to get back to her before they find us!"

Rose frowned. She knew something was up. He was acting odder than usual. She still found herself trusting him. "I sure hope you know what your doing Doctor..." Rose muttered and ran towards the Tardis.

The Doctor had worked at Torchwood three, but he had spent plenty of time at Torchwood one. Enough to know its layout well, including some side passages the Daleks and Cybermen would probably bypass for more efficient routes. They came into the storage room from a different direction than they had left from initially, and they had almost reached the Tardis when the Doctor suddenly skidded to a stop, pulling Rose with him behind some boxes. He peeked around the box just to double-check what he saw.

"Right, there's a Dalek guarding the Tardis. That's lovely. Give me a second and I'll come up with a really brilliant plan yeah?"

Rose sighed annoyed. "Well, hurry up." She said not in the best mood. He was hiding something, Rose could tell. As the watched the Doctor try to make a plan in his head, she thought she saw another flap of a brown coat. His brown trench coat.

He dug through his pockets, pulling out a small device he had prepared just for this mission. "It won't last long, but this will release an electromagnetic pulse at just the right frequency to blind a Dalek. When I say run, run," he told Rose, and pressed the button. Nothing seemed to visibly happen, but the mechanical shriek of the Dalek filled the air, "RUN!"

Rose did run, but not to the Tardis. She ran the other way, back to the void area. She had to help open the void. No matter what this Doctor said. Seeing the man in the room, her eyes widened.

"Doctor, you were just by the Tardis? How'd you get here so fast?!" Rose said as the Doctor looked at her with shock in his eyes.

"Rose what are you doing here?! Once I close the void, you'll never see your own mother!"

The Doctor didn't expect Rose to run away. What was she thinking!? He had told her that he was bringing the Tardis to the void room (though of course, he wasn't going to) so they they can close it safely. Did she not hear!? What did he do wrong?

He was left in the room with an angry blinded Dalek and he had to make a quick decision. He could go after Rose on foot, and hope that the Dalek was disabled long enough to not shoot him down before he got out of the room? No, it was too risky. He could only hope that Rose was smart enough to get back safely, and he made his decision, diving into his Tardis and slamming the door behind him.

He rushed to the console and typed in coordinates, materializing in the void room. He rushed out of the door and his heart dropped when he saw that he was too late. Both Rose and the Doctor was there. Rose turned to see and her eyes widened seeing the other Doctor standing there. Two of them. One convinced to take her safe in the Tardis, and her true Doctor...wanting to send her to another universe. She glanced between the two of them and looked confused. What was she supposed to do.

"Doctor..." She said really meaning the question to either of them. "What's goin on?"

The metacrisis stepped off his Tardis and approached Rose and the other Doctor. "Rose, Doctor, you have to listen to me very carefully. Rose, if you stay here, you will die." He glanced at the Doctor. "I'm you, from the future. If you try to close the void with her, she'll fall in. We'll lose her. You have to do this alone. I can keep her safe, and you'll see her again when you reach my time."

"But the other lever won't stay open!" Rose argued. "I'm not leaving him!" Rose snapped while the real Doctor looked at his metacrisis.

"and I'm not about to loose you Rose..." He said quietly. "I thought I lost you once with Van Statten and I'm not about to loose you again Rose...You need to go with him." The Metacrisis took Rose's hand and tugged her towards his Tardis.

"We were planning to do it alone before you came back. We didn't expect you to, and I lost you because of it. You have to trust us. He can close it." Rose's eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at both of them. She couldn't do this. She couldn't leave the men she loved.

"Promise me that I'll see him again...Please? Promise me!"

"Rose, I _am_ him. Just a few years in his future. I spent a long time thinking about how to save you." Rose shook her head. Being stubborn as she always was. The real Doctor could see it. He walked over and took her hands.

"Go Rose...I promise I'll be able to keep the void open on my own...I promise I'll see you again. Go Rose..." he said whispering then looked at the window and saw approaching Daleks. "_Now!_"

Vale snapped his head around and cursed at the sight of the Daleks. "Come on!" He urged, pulling Rose towards the open doors of his Tardis. He wasn't as gentle this time, his tug quite persistent. "We can't waste any more time!"

Rose heard an animated voice, say: _systems online_ as the doors closed. Tears ran down her cheeks as she just stood there. head against the door, as well as a hand. "We just changed a fixed point. You know that right?" Rose whispered remembering the last time something like that had happened.

"That's not a fixed point, Rose," the metacrisis explained, pulling her into a tight hug. "You didn't have to die. The universe can give me this one thing," he buried his face in her hair, tugging her away from the door. His single heart drummed painfully against his chest- he was so close to saving her, though at the cost of letting the Doctor know that Rose was still in this universe. It wasn't as clean as he'd have hoped, and the Doctor would realize something was wrong eventually. Rose wrapped her arms around his waist, she soon then pulled back from him and placed her hands on his chest. _One heart. _Rose backed up and her eyes widened.

"Your not the Doctor...You've got only one heart and your bodys warmer than his. What are you?!"

_What are you? _Those words hit him harder than a moving truck and he felt his breath catch in his throat. His Rose had never had to ask him that before. _What_ he was never mattered. He was The Doctor, the love of her life and that was everything they had needed.

"Rose, I'm the Doctor. Something happened to me and I'm not a Time Lord anymore. But it's still _me_," he pleaded, tightening his hold on her, a silent plea for her to stop backing away. Rose looked at him...sighing quietly she looked at him. Still seeing his eyes look at her the way the Doctor would.

"Your still you?" Rose whispered moving her hand to brush on his cheek with her thumb.

He felt relief crash over him at her words. It was always Rose who could see through the details, to accept him no matter the odd circumstances that surrounded them. "Of course," he murmured, pulling her back in for another tight hug. "Thank you." Rose smiled and hugged back. As she pulled back, she could still feel her heart racing in her chest, her thumb brushed his cheek again and she looked in his eyes before standing on her toes, pressing her lips against his.


End file.
